just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)
/ / (Classic) / (Campfire Dance) |mode = Trio |pc = Classic / /Amaranth to /Clementine/Wedgewood |gc = Classic / /Christine to / /Canary Campfire Dance Green/Magenta |lc = Orange |pictos = 117 |nowc = TheFox |perf = Classic Shirley Henault (P3) }}"The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)" by Ylvis was gonna be featured on Just Dance Epic Hits, but it got scrapped for unknown reasons. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine contains a trio of a leading male fox and two women as backup dancers. 'P2' The lead dancer wears a costume of a fox with a white stomach. When the chorus hits, he also has a grey-silvery jacket and a gold necklace on. He keeps the jacket after the second chorus. He has a bold yellow outline. 'P1/P3' The backup dancers wear pink and orange dresses and fox masks both resembling Little Red Riding Hood. When the chorus hits, they keep the fox masks on but the rest of their outfit changes. They then have grey shiny shirts with sharp-triangly fox heads on them as a design. They also have very short skirt resemblings colored dark grey in a shiny fabric too. Their pants are plain, darkish colored paired with dark green high shoes and a neon lime green colored glove. Thefox coach 1.png|P1 Thefox coach 2.png|P2 Thefox coach 3.png|P3 Campfire Dance The alternate routine contains a duet of two men. Both coaches are wearing the same type of socks and shoes. 'P1' P1 is wearing a green raccoon hat and spectacles. He is wearing a short-sleeved brown scouts' uniform with badges and pockets and is wearing pulled up socks. He is also wearing shorts and an orange belt. 'P2' P2 is wearing a big hat similar to and is wearing the same scouts uniform, except with long sleeves. His pants look like jeans and are longer than P1 s. He is also wearing an orange fanny pack. Thefoxalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Thefoxalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The routine takes place on a field; when Bård sings "__ goes __", the mentioned animal appears with a speech bubble saying its noise (e.g.: when "Dog goes woof" is sung, a dog appears saying "Woof"). At the chorus, and the second chorus onwards, it changes into a replica of the background of the music, video with more dancers behind them. At points, neon fox signs light up on the tree branches. Campfire Dance The routine takes place in a campsite in the woods similar to that of the Classic routine. There is a pitched tent and several lamps. There is light in the tent, and silhouettes of animals described in the first verse of the song appear (e.g.: when "Dog goes woof" is sung, a dog's silhouette appears). Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves for P2 and 2 Gold Moves for P1 and P3 (both of which are the same) in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2)/Both Gold Moves (P1/P3): Make a clawing pose. P2 jumps and faces his right side and he bends his legs. Gold Move 3 (P2): Swing your arms back and forth. Thefox gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Both Gold Moves (P1/P3) Thefox gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Both Gold Moves (P1/P3) in-game Thefox gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) Thefox gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 (P2) in-game Campfire Dance There are 2 Gold Moves in the Campfire routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your right leg while your right hand is on your waist. Gold Move 2: Same as the Gold Moves for the backups of the Classic routine, but it involves a lean onto each other. Thefoxalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Alt fox gm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Thefoxalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Alt the fox gm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * The sound effects can be found in the game files. *The choreography in the Classic routine looks like the one from music video. **The background dancers also bear a resemblance to the ones in the music video. **The woods scene from the chorus and bridge also resemble the music video. *In the Campfire Dance, around the first Gold Move, the coaches imitate Michael Jackson by tilting their (imaginary for P1) hat, then grabbing their groin. P1 wears a hat, but it does not have a rim. P2's hat does, however. *The Campfire Dance is one of the few routines that follows the lyrics: for example, they imitate all animals mentioned in the first verse, and P1 whispers in the ear of P2 while "The secret of the fox" is sung. *At some point the dancers perform some parts of the official Beat It choreography. Gallery Game Files Thefox cover generic.png|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'' Thefoxalt cover generic.png|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'' (Campfire Dance) Thefox cover albumcoach.png|album coach (Classic) Thefoxalt cover albumcoach.png|album coach (Campfire Dance) Tex1 64x64 m 348309ddd4907830 14.png|album background (Classic) Tex1 64x64 m d008b4bb086aa927 14.png|album background (Campfire Dance) Videos Ylvis - The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) Official music video HD Just Dance 2015 The Fox - 6 players Just Dance 2015 - The Fox (What Does The Fox Say? ) (CAMPFIRE DANCE) Category:Scrapped Songs Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Alternatives Category:Trios Category:Duets Category:Scrapped Alternatives